


Writer's Block

by violetFawn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Slow Burn, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetFawn/pseuds/violetFawn
Summary: Slow burn city, I just wanted a dance au with moderate Pearmethyst angst. Pearl is an authorI'll try to update on Wednesdays





	1. writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, I have enough written for a few chapters.

“Hey P, I thought you said you were going to take a break by now. what gives?” Amethyst looked baffled as she entered the bedroom of her childhood friend. Pearl who was currently hunched over a laptop perched on her desk, gave a distant ‘uhuhh’ and went right back to typing. That was the problem with living with a writer.

“You know P, I’d hate to be a nag. Since that’s kind of your deal...” Amethyst let herself briefly trail off as she inspected Pearl’s work place. It was far from messy but a little more disheveled than usual. 

“Well no one is forcing you to.” Pearl’s posture did not falter even after hours of writing. 

“But, you really have to eat something.” Pearl finally pried her eyes away from the screen and squinted at the girl in the doorway. Not in a malicious way really, it was more like she was studying Amethyst’s face trying to tell if she was for real or not. 

“I have” She finally decided, and despite the fact that she was sitting down at that moment it looked as though she was looking down at Amethyst. 

“Tea doesn’t count.” Amethyst sighed and leaned against the doorway. “Even if you’ve drank like thirty cups.” Pearl scowled, Amethyst hated how she got this way whenever Rose started dating someone. She would shut herself in, focus on her ballet, and writing. Greg was pretty cool though even if he was a community college dropout, Amethyst didn’t mind but Pearl did. She had no idea how someone as “dim” as Greg could win Rose over.

“That was not all I’ve had.” She rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair to the point of it almost tipping over. “I just had a salad..” she paused to check the clock “four hours ago” her voice went flat. 

“Pearl. Listen you’re almost as bad as you were in high school.” It was true, in high school from sophomore to senior year Pearl started to develop some of her worst habits. All because Rose went to college out of state. 

“Come on P, for me just eat something.” Amethyst was holding back tears, hopefully Pearl didn’t notice since her voice was still pretty calm. 

“Fine.” She let the chair stand on all four legs before she got up. Amethyst knew about Pearl’s complicated feelings involving food, so whenever she skipped a meal it would not go unnoticed by her roommate.

“I made your favorite” she looked back at pearl as she lead her into the kitchen. Living with a picky eater has made Amethyst into something of an amateur chef. And the fact that Pearl won’t even touch meat it has made her into a part time vegetarian on top of that. 

“I put pieces of tofu in it this time, you need protein. You're only human.” Amethyst could not believe how motherly she was acting, but with Rose spending so much time with Greg, she needed to.

Amethyst pulled a seat out for the willowy girl by her side. 

“Plop a squat, and tell me all about how the writings going.” Amethyst found it odd that they were having dinner at two o’clock in the morning, but she didn’t have much of a choice pea soup took ages to cook. And on top of that by the time she got back from her dance practice Amethyst was so tired she couldn’t help but take a nap, it just ended up taking a little longer than she would have liked. She poured too hearty bowls of the warm liquid, she placed one in front of Pearl and another in front of her own seat. She set herself down on her chair, letting out a content sigh as she did so. It was strange that Pearl seemed so sensitive to textures in food, and yet loved the peasoup Amethyst made. It arguably had one of the strangest textures out of all the dishes she’s ever made, causing her to wonder if she even makes it right. 

Seeing Pearl practically scarf down her food lifted a weight off of Amethyst’s chest.

“So, how is the writing.” Amethyst waited until Pearl was done eating to ask again.

“Terrible.” She had resorted to using a piece of bread to soak up what was left of her soup.  
“I can’t get anything down.” She put down the bowl “I was hoping, that since I’ve finished with my last recital that I could focus on my story.”

“Oh, yeah the fantasy.” Amethyst honestly loved reading Pearl’s knight stories, even though she teased her about how much gay wish fulfillment was in it.

“But, it just reminded me of...” She did not have to finish, the Queen of Pearl’s stories was exactly like Rose, but in that there were never any others to get in the way.

“So I tried to write some poetry.” Amethyst loved her poems too, but couldn’t help but point out how repressed they made Pearl sound. God, why did Pearl even let Amethyst read her writing.

“Did you at least keep any of your work from today.”

“Nope.” Now that was hard to believe she was working all day. Amethyst would have told her to take a break, but knew she would be accused of not understanding hard work and it would end up becoming a fight. 

“It felt like nothing I wrote was even genuine. I felt like I’ve always had inspiration in me to write, but now. Oh god, I just feel so alone, and torn.”  
“It’s fine,P. It’s called writer’s block.”

“You don’t get it.” The petite figure beside Amethyst squeezed her eyes shut and forcefully combed and tugged at her hair with her fingers.

“I don’t feel like I can be inspired on my own. I feel like a... like I’m not...” She gritted her teeth choking on shaky sobs.

“Look at me P, you need to sleep alright.” Amethyst put a hand on her friend’s shoulder which she allowed surprisingly enough. Pearl opened her eyes slowly and sniffed a couple of times. Amethyst could not stand seeing her friend like this. Her hair was a mess from the fussing, her eyes were red and puffy which contrasted with her otherwise smooth cream colored skin. It was times like those that made it impossible to keep her heart from yearning for her. But she knew that if she let her romantic feelings take the reins she would never be able to commit to being a good friend. 

“Okay.” Her voice was barely audible. Pearl lowered her friends hand from her shoulder so it fell between them. Amethyst tried to get her hand free to see pearls frown deepen. So she let their hands intertwine further, despite the fact that it made getting up a little awkward. Amethyst lead Pearl back to her room, her nimble hand felt cold in her’s but it’s grip was surprisingly strong. Amethyst was surprised that she let her companion lead her right past the bathroom, oral hygiene was one thing she never let fall to the wayside. 

“Alright, this is your stop.” Amethyst let out a half hearted chuckle embarrassed about her own lame joke.

“Wait.” Pearl’s blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. 

“What, do you want me to tuck you in?” Needless to say Amethyst chose a bad time to practice her stand up routine.

“I just need someone, to stay with me, please?” Amethyst was never one to be a prude so when her face heated up it was a little out of nowhere. Unable to think clearly Amethyst just stood where she was as Pearl crawled into bed. She peeled the thick quilt and lighter sheets away and lowered herself in. She then looked up at the shadow by her bed. Feeling like an invader Amethyst slowly descended onto the very side of the bed still sitting up. A tug on her shirt caused her to look down. 

“You can sleep here tonight.” The voice of the blue eyed girl was so raspy it was barely recognizable as her’s. With that she cautiously began to lie down, easing her way under the sheets. Pearl rolled over beside her, so her back was toward Amethyst, she then moved her arm so it rested on her waist. Without a word she nestled into the curve of the body that laid beside her. The feeling of warmth quickly took Amethyst, and made her feel like she was melting into the bed as well as the women in front of her who she pulled closer still to her own soft and full form. It didn’t take long for their breathing to sync, and not much longer after that for them to fall asleep.


	2. missed texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst continues...

Amethyst woke to the sound of piano music that she immediately recognised as pearl’s ring tone. Sluggishly sitting up she grabbed the phone on the bedside table, she didn’t even bother untangling herself from the sheets before answering.

“Hello? Amethyst, can you drop off my phone at the studio?” It was only after hearing Pearl’s voice that Amethyst realized she was not in her own room.

“Sure thing P, when do you need it?”

“Just bring it in when you’re going in for rehearsal, okay?”

“No problemo.” After she hung up she noticed the caller ID said she just got a call from Lapis, she must have let Pearl borrow it to call her phone. 

Amethyst was able to drag herself to the bathroom where she freshened up and tried with little success to brush her hair. Amethyst clumsily made coffee and got herself some cereal as she ate she noticed a note Pearl had left on the table. On it she wrote ‘I ate breakfast, don’t worry.” Amethyst couldn’t help but laugh a bit trying to work out how genuine the sentiment was, or whether or not it was even true. 

The phone that was placed in front of Amethyst’s cereal bowl gave a soft ding to notify that she received a text. She figured it was Pearl asking when she would show up. It wasn’t.

At first Amethyst told herself she would not read any of Pearl and Rose’s past conversations but the temptation was too great. When one reads a text that states “Pearl, please I know you’re hurt I just want to see you again.”, and another that says “ I never wanted to hurt you.” it’s difficult to not be curious. Quickly after breaking her first promise she regretted it. The obvious take away was that both women cared deeply for the other but the nature of the feelings were not quite the same on both sides.

Amethyst found it hard to tell from the messages exactly how Rose felt, but she clearly did not think a romantic relationship would be healthy or good for either of them. Pearl seemed to get angry with Rose at one point saying she felt used, and immediately after sent a string of apology texts before going silent. It looked like Rose had been trying to talk to Pearl since to no avail, and of course this all went down at the same time Pearl started reverting back to her old habits. The text that stood out the most to Amethyst was one Pearl didn’t even bother using her usual perfect type, “but rose without you im not whole im not even a real person anymore”, it went along perfectly with what she had said the other day about needing inspiration. Pearl’s admiration was so strong it was more like an obsession, Rose made her feel complete. Something Amethyst knew she had never felt before.

Amethyst was never much in in the self worth department, but unlike Pearl she strived to be independent in order to feel better opposed becoming painfully dependent. Ultimately both ways lead to more heartache something Amethyst learned the hard way. After nearly losing the support of her closest friends.

Amethyst’s timing was perfect, she managed to catch Pearl on break. She wasn’t noticed at first because Pearl was caught preoccupied eating an apple and chatting with Lapis. 

“Hey P, good to see your staying hydrated.” Amethyst looked down at the water bottle in the dancer’s hand finding it hard to meet her gaze.

“Did you bring it?” The girl chirped as if last night were just a dream. 

“Of coarse. Listen You have to text her back eventually.” Pearl clenched the hand she had held out in front of her. 

“I know.” She gave a minute grimace that quickly faded. Amethyst made brief eye contact with Lapis who seemed concerned. She then quickly grabbed the cellphone from her pocket and extended it, Pearl’s hand eased open to accept her forgotten phone. 

“Thanks.” She gave a smile that could have been genuine, but might have been for show. “For everything.” Pearl’s cheeks were stained with blush. 

“Don’t mention it.” Amethyst shrugged, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweats.

That day went by in a blur. Amethyst was distracted throughout rehearsal, she only felt out of the funk once she left the studio with Garnet. 

“Earth to Amethyst.” Amethyst looked up to see the sly grin of her friend, Garnet, who had a hand on her shoulder keeping her from walking forward. The two of them were walking to the nearby cafe where they planned on getting lunch.

“Huh?” Amethyst just realized she was about to walk right by their destination. So maybe she wasn’t entirely with it yet. 

“Hey Garnet.”

 

“Amethyst.” Garnet retorted in an attempt to keep the silence from getting awkward. Her arms were folded as the two stood just out of the way of foot traffic. 

“It’s just, well Pearl has been acting so...I don’t know.”

“ Amethyst.” Garnet’s voice lost it’s joking air. She Sighed deeply. “I don't know if you can blame Rose, and Pearl well I don't know...”

“I wasn't trying to blame either of them.” Amethyst was about to go on but was interrupted.

“Rose and Pearl are so different. Rose has never hated herself like Pearl has.”

“What does that have to do with this. Pearl’s problems don’t revolve solely around Rose.”

“I know that, but she thinks Rose can solve all of them.” Amethyst let the Garnet's words sink in. “Pearl has believed for awhile that Rose was always going to end up with her. It’s not like Rose never gave her a reason to think that.”

“wait does Rose know?”

“Probably.”

“But how can we help?” Amethyst emphasized the ‘we’.

“We can’t, so can we just eat lunch now?”

“yeah.” 

 

“I forgot my wallet.” Amethyst finally declared after rummaging through her bag.

“It’s fine I’ll pay.” Garnet shrugged as she looked over the menu.  
“I thought you were laid off? You don’t have to.” Amethyst rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

“Yeah, but my ma sent me money.” She grinned and raised her eyebrows.

“Ha, it’s not like you to mooch. Wait which one?”

“Ruby.”

“The blue one?” Garnet rolled her eyes before laughing into her hand.

“No, she’s the red one” She added air quotes around “Red one”.

“Aw man, I love your tiny moms.” Amethyst started laughing even harder.

“Who doesn’t.” Garnet tried to deliver the line with a straight face but quickly began to laugh along with Amethyst. The two were finally interrupted by the waitress who stood over them waiting for their orders.

The waitress reappeared not long later holding two dishes. One with a sandwich and fries the other held a quesadilla with sauerkraut.

Amethyst who never shied away from finger food grabbed the warm pulled pork sandwich with both hands. The bread was a standard style for a sub, but in quality was far better than most Amethyst has had. It was so fresh, and was able to absorb the perfect amount of sauce.The pork itself was so tender, it took no effort to bit into. This was the exact sort of thing she could never make at home. Like she even could.

“Try not to choke” Garnet gave a lopsided smile, as she teared off pieces of quesadilla eating with almost pointedly reasonable bite sizes. 

“It’s just so good.” Amethyst didn’t even try not to talk with her mouth full. 

“How was dance?”

“I was exhausted honestly. Also Jasper was being a bitch. How was waaking, G?”

“Alright, Rose forgot I had dance so she was texting me the whole time. Well until I was able to respond”

“I hate how we have to deal with this shit too.” There was a pause after Amethyst said that filled only by the chatter of the other patrons around them. 

“It actually wasn’t about that, she was trying to remember who wrote Do My Thing.” The pause picked up again.

“That was Estelle, right?”

“Yee-up.” 

“Why didn’t she google it?”

“Beats me.”


	3. Kitchy Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl helps Amethyst after a long day, and annoying customers.

“How was work?” Pearl asked the second Amethyst walked into the door. The electric kettle was plugged in, Pearl always had tea when she got home in the evening. The kitchen was small with cream colored walls, and a glass aqua backsplash under white cupboards. Amethyst remembered when they got the okay to do renovations from the landlord, the two roommates couldn’t afford getting someone to do the work for them but, they had fun regardless. 

Pearl stood washing her hands at the sink below the window. On one of the wooden chairs lay pearl’s tan leather satchel, she must have only recently come back from one of her classes. 

“Not good, P. This lady was being impossible.”

“Well Amethyst the customer is always right.” An obvious joke to anyone who knew Pearl’s past experiences in retail. 

“Pffft, whatever you say P.” Amethyst scoffed as she made her way across the kitchen to on one of the tables around the bar style table.

“Do you want to order in I’m just about ready to pass out.”

“Don’t worry I’ve already started to make dinner.” 

“You’re in a good mood, what’s up.” Pearl let out a sigh that made Amethyst regret making the comment she did. It was at that point the water in the kettle began to boil. 

“Do you want any tea Amethyst?” Pearl walked crisply across the room to unplug the kettle.

“Do you have any of that weird green stuff?”

“Um, do you mean green tea or mate?” Responded the willowy women as she contemplated the mugs and tea things.

“Mate, that’s it.”

“It’s a little late for something so caffeinated, don’t you think?”

“Nah, I have coffee later than this. It helps me sleep.”

“Never knew you, of all people, needed help sleeping.” Pearl set the two mugs down pouring water into both. Amethyst became momentarily transfixed with Pearl pouring the tea scooping the tea into bags with a teaspoon. She took out an egg timer she found at a fleamarket, it looked like a blue jay egg. The two of them actually made a day of going there a month prior. 

“Aw P, you’re using the mug I got you. It’s almost like you like me or something hehe.” Amethyst did her best attempt at sweet talk, and fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. Pearl actually blushed a little at that, she did not feel emotionally prepared for how cute her roommate’s reaction was.

The mug was actually very simple, it was white with a capital ‘P’ and a period in black. She hadn’t even known what the ‘P’ stood for, but when she saw it at that yard sale she couldn’t help but buy. After all P was Amethyst’s favorite nickname for Pearl.

“I actually thought this was a plain white mug honestly.” Pearl guffawed.

“Aw come on P, you’re killing me here.” 

“don’t get me wrong I do like you, I mean I like it... the mug.” She held up her mug, and her blush darkened.

“Why do you call me that anyway.” Pearl quickly interjected not wanting to give her friend a chance to point out her slip.

“Well that’s just the way I give nicknames. I call Garnet ‘G’ all the time.”

“I guess, it just got me thinking. Maybe I could give you a nickname too.” Oh god she turning up the cute today.

“A isn’t all that great of a nick name.” 

“I wouldn’t use that. I was thinking Amy would be nice.” 

“Sure go ahead it’s actually more normal than my real name.”

“Well do you like it, or are you just okay with it.” 

“Honestly P, I love it.” Neither of them talked for a moment. The silence was broken by the egg timer, Pearl’s que to throw the tea bags away, which she promptly did. 

“Sooo, what did you make?” 

“Pie.”

“Uh, like for dinner? It must have been hard finding a recipe for a savory pie that’s also vegetarian.”

“It’s apple. Don’t worry I threw in a frozen pizza too. I should actually take it out now.” Pearl stood up and walked to the stove in one fluid motion. She put on an oven mitt (it looked like an alligator, another one of Amethyst’s yard sale finds) and opened the oven, she stepped back to avoid the waft of heat. She than reached in and pulled out the pizza. 

“It’s a little burnt.” She bit her lip. and placed the pizza on the stove to cool. 

“While I’m up do you want anything for your tea?”

“Nah.” Pearl walked to the counter beside the sink, across the room from Amethyst she grabbed the sugar bowl and a spoon. She sat back down and stirred some sugar into her green tea. 

“Tea then pizza, strange.”

“And then pie,” Pearl added.

Soon enough the pizza cooled and was served. It was more than a little burned but Amethyst didn’t care much. The pie was taken out not long after the pizza cooled.

“You know what, Pearl, I’m just glad you tried.” Amethyst held up a piece of burnt pizza. 

“You’re a jerk.” Pearl wrinkled her nose, and then started to laugh. “I took your advice.” She obviously wanted to sound more serious as she said this but couldn’t suppress all her giggles.

“Obviously not my advice on cooking.” The stout girl snorted. 

“Can we drop the pizza thing now? I meant with Rose. I texted her; we talked, I think I get it know. She offered to meet up with me, so we’re going to tommorrow.” Pearl sighed, her mood change was palpable.

“That’s great.” 

“You read the text she sent me this morning, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And the one’s before that.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst looked down. She felt her face heat up with shame.

“It’s okay Amy.”


	4. Weekly dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting back to normal, also Pearl is a wimp who hates the cold. I might suck at writing these characters but whatevs take my ooc garbage.

Pearl and Amethyst showed up to the Lebanese place that they all like a fair amount but none of them loved. 

“So Garnet how’s your job at Best Buy?” Rose hadn’t really talked to any of them in a while but no one knew she would go right for a job question like that.

“Oh uh, I was fired from that job.” Garnet pushed her glasses up her nose. 

“Oh no, really?” Everyone knew the manager didn’t like her so it was weird that she was surprised Garnet got fired. 

“E-yup.” She broke off a piece of naan and threw it into her mouth. 

“Amethyst,” Rose looked over at her. “How’s assisting Bismuth’s dance class?”

“Good, it’s in the same studio as the one Pearl goes to. I might even quit my other job because she might start paying me soon.” Amethyst stirred her drink with with her straw.

“Pearl that reminds me, how is your company doing?” Rose always felt like the groups mom but she didn’t have to do a career check on them if they have gone longer than a month. 

“Alright, we are in between shows, we still practice of course. The company gets money other ways too, they had me help a high school’s fall musical once a week until we start our next show.” Pearl smiled, even though Amethyst knows she hates those days.

“That sounds amazing, have you ever considered teaching full time? Later in life obviously.” 

“Maybe.” There was silence at their table. 

“Does anyone else have anything to say?” Rose asked.

“Hey how about you and...” Oh shit she couldn’t just mention Greg everything was going okay-ish “You’re classes.” 

“Oh great, history wasn’t the first subject I wanted to teach but it’s amazing. The kids are all so interesting, a little difficult at times. But that’s expected they’re still so young.” 

“Aren’t they like twelve, is it weird having to deal with middle schoolers don’t they smell?”

“Amethyst don’t be mean, they are going through a lot of changes, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Rose took her teacher voice with her to Amethyst’s chagrin. 

“I just said they probs smell bad.” 

“It’s okay Rose you can tell us if they smell.” Garnet chimed in.

“Maybe middle schooler’s are less bad when you aren’t one.” Pearl offered.

“Hey I didn’t say I had a problem with middle schooler’s they just smell bad and are obnoxious. I’m those things to you know.” Oh no, great now Rose is going to go into the you are not obnoxious speech. Of course she means well but it can be much when she goes full mom friend mode.

“Come on Amethyst you’re just a little eccentric, and I think you smell good.” it was actually Pearl who responded first, she even gave her a friendly elbow jab. 

Amethyst felt pretty good about how dinner went despite the shaky start of mentioning grown up ‘blah blah blah’. 

After they ate they all got to spend time together at Pearl and Amethyst’s apartment and played some board games. 

“It was nice being able to just hang out right Amethyst?” Pearl asked as she picked up some dirty cups to bring to the kitchen.” 

“Yeah I guess, it’s been awhile since anyone has come over though.” Amethyst shrugged.

“If I’d known I would have cleaned up a little.” 

“It’s fine, Pearl.” Pearl was a little bit of a neat freak. Amethyst never minded that until they first started to live together. She felt like Pearl was always on her case it was almost worst than home. 

“Okay you’re probably right.” Maybe Pearl was getting a little more relaxed with the cleaning, Amethyst felt like she was getting better at keeping her stuff off the floor. Things were looking good for them 

 

“Amethyst, I am dying.” Pearl said from deep within the pile of blankets on the couch. 

“Oh my god P, we have the heat on, chill.”

“No, I am already too chill.”

“Hey, is that my blanket?”

“If it makes you feel better, I am still cold.”

“Why would that make me feel better?” Pearl shrugged in response. 

“I was going to make myself a cup o’ hot chocolate, do you want one?” 

“That would be lovely.” 

 

The kettle began to whistle, startling Amethyst who was spaced out moments ago. She grabbed two mugs. One was a gift from Garnet and had a sunglasses emoji on it, the other used to belong to Rose amethyst decided to put it back. She grabbed the halloween one instead.

When she poured the hot water into one mug than the other humming the song she had stuck in head from dance. Amethyst hadn’t told Pearl this but she always uses twice the recommended amount of swiss miss mix. Her roommate was just under the impression that Amethyst just made it better than her somehow. Pearl did grabby hands the moment Amethyst reentered the living room.

“For you, my Pearl.” She spoke through her nose, and turned up the formality. She would have bowed if she wasn’t holding a mug of scalding chocolatey goodness. 

“Thank you, Amy.”

“Do you have all the blankets in the apartment?”

“Well...yes.” 

“I’ll just freeze over here then.” Amethyst said as she flopped down on the arm chair across the room. Pearl’s response was just furiously patting the space next to her.

“Well alright.” Amethyst sat on the far end of the couch, apparently this wasn’t good enough for Pearl. So she adjusted the blankets to give the other women a place to sit right beside her under the blankets. Amethyst put her mug on the side table to allow herself to become situated. 

It didn’t take long for the two to polished off their cups. And once the mugs were safely on the coffee table Pearl allowed herself to lean into the figure beside her. Pearl moved Amethyst's arms so they draped over her shoulders. The warmth of the blankets made Amethyst’s eyes droop.

“Hey P, can you get up I’m tired” There was a pause filled only by Pearl’s deep breaths.

“P?” She was already asleep.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst just hanging out, Pearl has poor circulation.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it's short :P

“Amethyst, I am dying.” Pearl said from deep within the pile of blankets on the couch. 

“Oh my god P, we have the heat on, chill.”

“No, I am already too chill.”

“Hey, is that my blanket?”

“If it makes you feel better, I am still cold.”

“Why would that make me feel better?” Pearl shrugged in response. 

“I was going to make myself a cup o’ hot chocolate, do you want one?” 

“That would be lovely.” 

 

The kettle began to whistle, startling Amethyst who was spaced out moments ago. She grabbed two mugs. One was a gift from Garnet and had a sunglasses emoji on it, the other used to belong to Rose amethyst decided to put it back. She grabbed the halloween one instead.

When she poured the hot water into one mug than the other humming the song she had stuck in head from dance. Amethyst hadn’t told Pearl this but she always uses twice the recommended amount of swiss miss mix. Her roommate was just under the impression that Amethyst just made it better than her somehow. Pearl did grabby hands the moment Amethyst reentered the living room.

“For you, my Pearl.” She spoke through her nose, and turned up the formality. She would have bowed if she wasn’t holding a mug of scalding chocolatey goodness. 

“Thank you, Amy.”

“Do you have all the blankets in the apartment?”

“Well...yes.” 

“I’ll just freeze over here then.” Amethyst said as she flopped down on the arm chair across the room. Pearl’s response was just furiously patting the space next to her.

“Well alright.” Amethyst sat on the far end of the couch, apparently this wasn’t good enough for Pearl. So she adjusted the blankets to give the other women a place to sit right beside her under the blankets. Amethyst put her mug on the side table to allow herself to become situated. 

It didn’t take long for the two to polished off their cups. And once the mugs were safely on the coffee table Pearl allowed herself to lean into the figure beside her. Pearl moved Amethyst's arms so they draped over her shoulders. The warmth of the blankets made Amethyst’s eyes droop.

“Hey P, can you get up I’m tired” There was a pause filled only by Pearl’s deep breaths.

“P?” She was already asleep.


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late and I know it's January and I'm writing about Halloween but whatevs.

“You’re really going to be a knight again this year?” Amethyst asked Pearl who had just finished dressing for the halloween party the two of them were about to attend. It was simple she wore a white blouse and black slacks, over it she wore a plastic breast plate. She also had a helmet with the visor pushed up, in one hand she held a foam sword. Needless to say she was the cutest nerd Amethyst had ever seen.

“I was the black swan last year.” She gave an indignant huff. 

“Well yeah you have like three costumes that you cycle through.”

“Well what are you supposed to be?A bully?”

“I didn’t get dressed yet.” 

“Okay what will you be?”

“John Cena!” Amethyst bellowed.

“No, no, no that will not do!”

“Wow P, you gotta relax.”

“I don’t want you to go around yelling about the WWE all night.” 

“C’mon Pearl, it’s funny. Besides I was just joking.”

“Okay, so tell me, what will you be?”

“Just wait here.” She scurried into her room and yanked the different parts of her costume from the ground. She wore a black dress with long sleeves, her stockings were black and purple stripes, she had buckled heels, and of course a hat that had a rubber spider dangling from its rim. With the heels she nearly tripped over the multiple piles of things on her floor. 

“Hello P.” Amethyst leaned against the door frame, she stuck her leg up as much as she could striking a pose. 

“You look nice.” Pearl said once she found the words. She could feel her face heat up. “you forgot your broom!” Pearl exclaimed, she disappeared into the kitchen to return with a plain wooden broom. Amethyst had to move to let her through the doorway. 

“Thanks P! I didn’t even know we had this.”

“That’s because I do the cleaning, and you do the cooking.” Amethyst felt herself about to get on the defensive before she added the cooking part. The party was at Rose’s house , and they were getting a ride from Peridot. Of Course Peridot was late, leaving Pearl and Amethyst waiting in the cool night for longer than they would have liked. 

“Get in you clods!” There she was, what a pleasant girl. Amethyst called shot gun but quickly noticed Lapis as she reached for the car door. Forcing Pearl and herself to sit in the back.

“You were late, you know?”

“I’m sorry, Lapis took ages getting ready!” 

“Well at least I dressed up.” Lapis gestured at her pirate costume.

“I dressed up!”

“You’re wearing a hoodie that says ‘I’m here for the candy’ That does not count!” Peridot grumbled incoherently for the next few blocks. 

 

“Alright we’re here now get out of my car.” Peridot finally said after what seemed like ages of trying to park. They all piled out and entered the large house that belonged to Rose’s parents. Immediately Rose greeted them with a large, welcoming smile. She was chatting with Garnet and Greg beforehand. 

“Let’s see, we’ve got a Pirate.” Rose said as she admired Lapis, who raised her hook hand in greeting.

“A good witch.” 

“Sup, Rose.”

“A dashing knight.” Pearl looked down, blushing.

“And uh...who are you?”

“where’s the food?” Peridot dead panned, Rose began to laugh so much that she could not respond.

“It’s over there.” Greg pointed across the room. He wore a red and white striped shirt.

“That’s my friend Peridot.” Lapis piped in. “She was our ride.”

“So what are you guys?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m Wonderwoman.” Garnet held up her lasso.

“Me and Greg are Carmen Sandiego, and Waldo.” Rose still had residual giggles.

“D’awwww, you guys are gross.” Amethyst teased. She noticed Pearl had slipped off. Peridot returned to show Lapis something.

“look at this.” she held up a glass of punch. “It’s delicious. Everything here looks like Martha Stewart's handy work.” 

“Me and Greg made all the food here. Well mostly greg.” She looked down at her boyfriend who rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So you just came over here to show me your glass of punch?”

“No, it’s for you.” Peridot blushed as she held out the glass.

“Aw, thanks.” Lapis smiled, and took a sip. “Your right this is great.”

“Did you see where Pearl went?” Amethyst looked up at Garnet.

“I saw her go into the bathroom, like five minutes ago.” She motioned to the bathroom with her head, arms still crossed.  
“I’ll go check on her.” The room wasn’t that crowded, but Amethyst still had to weave to make it across.

“Hey P, you good?”

“Yes.” She sniffed a couple of times making it clear she was not in fact good.

“Can I come in?”

“Give me a second.” She paused to blow her nose. “ You can come in now.” Amethyst opened the door slowly.

It took a second for the witch to adjust her eyes to the bright restroom. She saw Pearl’s helmet sat beside the metallic bowl shaped sink. Her eyes moved to Pearl, who’s hair was mussed up from wearing the plastic helmet for as long as she did. She sat on the closed toilet seat, the little eye makeup she wore began to smudge. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“What is?” Amethyst moved closer to her friend, standing right infront of where she sat.

“I knew he’d be here, but... it’s still so hard to see them like that. I just get so...” she choked back a sob. “Jealous!” 

“It’s fine P. We can go home if you want.”

“No!...I’ll be fine.”

“I just was doing so well, I thought I was getting over her.” Pearl balled up her fists, pressing them against her temples, her eyes were squeezed shut. 

“I just want to feel loved.” She looked up at Amethyst.

“Pearl, so many people love you.” She put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. She placed her hand onto Amethyst’s. Pearl blinked away tears, Amethyst used her other hand to wipe them away.

“Do you?”

“Of Course, since we were kids P. Me and Gar...” Suddenly Pearl snapped up right, they bumped foreheads in her attempts to press her own lips into the other girl’s. Immediately she looked away embarrassed. Amethyst still a little dazed, reached up placing a palm on Pearl’s cheek , she tilted her head up and to the side, and leaned in. Slowly she placed her other hand inbetween the shoulder blades of the thin woman. Her whole body felt warm, her hands and fingers tingled, almost painfully, as if the had fallen asleep. Her heart felt tight and her chest burned. Pearl tilted her head first to the same side as Amethyst then quickly correcting herself, tilted it the other way. Her eyelashes were long and thick, and the same strawberry blonde as her hair. She hovered for a moment like a humming bird contemplating a flower. Her face was still warm and flushed when their lips made contact. She tasted like the autumn spices that were in the herbal tea she had before the party. Being this close to her allowed Amethyst to appreciate the delicate floral scent of her perfume, mixed with a touch of salt from her tears. Pearl had thin lips, a little chapped from biting them so much. But they were nice. In that moment Amethyst felt delicate, ready to break apart. She also felt strong, as if she was sharing both the sorrows and joys of the other. Pearl was the one who broke away first, she buried her face into the crook of Amethyst’s neck, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Then a loud knock caught the attention of the two. 

“You’ve been in there for ten minutes, come on!” It was peridot who probably went overboard with the punch. Amethyst who was closest to it opened the door and walked out not looking at Peridot’s face.

“What on Earth?” Peridot said more to herself than to either girl. Amethyst could feel Pearl’s hand slip into hers. She looked up to see the knight give her a weak smile.

“Finally thought you’d rejoin the party?” Garnet gave a sly grin to her two friends. She sat on the largest couch in the living room with Rose and Greg by her side. Quickly Amethyst let go Pearl’s hand, and busied it by fixing the tilt of her hat. The full weight of what had happened in the bathroom finally hit. She knew what a rebound kiss looked like, and that was a textbook definition rebound kiss.

“You forgot your ride.” Rose stood up and handed Amethyst her broom. 

“Thanks, Rose.”

“Come on sit down.” Greg gave the seat beside him a hearty pat. Without even thinking about Amethyst took the seat with the arm rest. Only to realize she left Pearl with the spot right next to Greg, but she didn’t look phased. She sat close to Amethyst, so she wouldn’t be too close to Greg. 

 

“I was up for two seconds!” Peridot looked exasperated as she stuck her arms in the air.

“Home Girl didn’t call fives.” Amethyst shrugged.

“How very dare you, after all we've throu- ”

“Peri! you can sit here.” Lapis chimed in from on the arm chair behind the disgruntled guest. Peridot turned on her heels her face red.

“Are you sure there’s room?” 

“It might be tight. Is that okay?” Peridot didn’t answer instead she sped walk to the spot her head facing down slightly. The girl shimmied to the side, to give her friend more room on the cushioned seat. Amethyst couldn’t tell if the two were dating yet, either way they made a strange pair.  
A feeling of being watched came over the witch on the couch. She glanced beside her, to see Pearl look away. Greg had just started a story about something his old manager had done, one Amethyst already heard from Vidalia's point of view. Lapis and Peridot were clearly more preoccupied with one another. Lapis leaned over to whisper in Peridot’s ear, she laughed to herself before responding. She wasn’t good at whispering, Amethyst could hear the faint mumble from across the room, but in no real detail. Lapis leaned into the girl beside her and grabbed her hand. 

Amethyst felt Pearl’s hand gently lower on to her own. Her hand felt cold and soft, she tried to lace her fingers into her’s, but Amethyst quickly pretend to tend to an itch on her nose. 

“Hey, Pearl!” Lapis called across the way, during a lull in conversation. “Don’t you have an announcement?”

“I well... I’d hate to steal the spotlight...” 

“Come on P, what’s up?” Amethyst almost felt a little hurt that she had told Lapis something before her.

“I’m going to be the swan princess during this February's recital.” She clearly had a hard time keeping the excitement from her voice. 

“That’s fantastic Pearl!” Greg gave her a big smile.

“Thanks.” She looked away brushing some hair behind her ear. 

“I knew you’d get it.” Rose clapped her hands.

“Well I have been working a lot...” She was blushing furiously at this point.

“You go girl.” Garnet gave a thumbs up.  
“Wait, why didn’t Lapis win?” Peridot sounded genuinely bewildered. The room was silent as everyone let the comment digest. Lapis bursted out laughing. The other party goers chimed in, everyone laughed until they just couldn’t anymore. Peridot hid her face with a pillow that sat on the chair beside her. 

“Finally, you’ve been busting your ass for these people for years!” Amethyst said once she got the chance. Feeling a little silly for even noting the fact that Lapis knew something about Pearl before her. She also couldn’t help but remember the amazing mood Pearl was in just a couple of days ago. 

“We should eat out to celebrate!” Greg offered “I know a great Italian place. With these great sausages.”

“I don’t eat sausage.” Pearl accidently let a little acid in her voice. “You know, because I’m a vegetarian.” She added quickly with a laugh. 

“Uhh... Yeah, sorry, the eggplant parm is good too.” Greg scooched a little closer to Rose. 

“I love eggplant parmesan.” She gave the man next to her a light swatt. 

“Oh, great!” He grinned. Amethyst knew for a fact that she was lying. Her eyes drifted to Rose who was beaming, clearly excited to see the two getting along. Even if it seemed a little forced.

“Hey Amethyst! Come look at this dank meme I found.” Peridot pointed at her phone. She even did air quotes around ‘dank meme’.

“Uh, sure thing Peri.” Amethyst gave Pearl a confused look before she got up to inspect Peridot’s phone. Amethyst rested her head on her hands, with her elbows on the plush arm of the seat. On the girl’s phone were two crudely drawn figures hugging. 

“I just wanted you to know I am there for you, much like the Pepe frog is there for the feels man.”

“Aw man Peri, what?” She gave her a nudge with her elbow. “You’re too much!”   
Lapis looked over Peridot’s shoulder to look at the phone, and snorted behind her hand.

An hour long game of ‘never have i ever’, and two halloween movies later. Amethyst who was again sitting beside Pearl felt the weight of the girl’s head fall on her shoulder.

“Hey Dott, when are we heading home?” Amethyst asked snapping her out of the conversation she was having with Lapis about the last movie, and how ridiculous it was.

“Shit, I have class in the morning!” Peridot buried her face in her hands. 

“What time is it?” Pearl asked. Amethyst was almost shocked to hear her speak. Her breathing was so level she could have sworn she was fast asleep.

“Four o’clock.” Garnet replied after checking her phone.

“Ak!” Peridot whined.

Some people like Greg and Garnet stayed to avoid driving with such little sleep. But Peridot was determined to get home. And all four of them lived close to each other. Peridot and Lapis actually lived in one building. 

Pearl leaned on Amethyst the whole way home. By the time they were parked outside their building she was actually a sleep.

“Come on P, we’re home.”

“Home.” Pearl repeated with a soft smile. “Bed...”

“Yeah home.” Amethyst assured.

“Please, get out of my car.” Peridot groaned in agony.

Amethyst basically had to lead her into their place, she was light and clumsy on her feet from sleepiness 

“You gotta do anything tomorrow? I mean today.”

“No, I’m free until 3.”

“Good, you’re gonna sleep like the dead.”


	7. The one with Italian food and Peridot but not at the same thime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter title says it all

The Italian place Greg had suggested was small and homey and it’s largest table was just big enough to fit their group of six. Greg had asked multiple times if Pearl minded if he was there, and each time was met with an almost too enthusiastic “of course not!”. Lapis didn’t even bother asking Peridot if she wanted to go not wanting to distract from Pearl’s accomplishment.

The table felt tight with three people on each booth. Amethyst sat between Pearl and Garnet. 

“So, Amethyst what are you ordering?”

“I honestly need to try those sausages man I am sold.” At this point Amethyst even felt a tad bit odd ordering meat when she was out for food with Pearl, but she got over of the feeling fast. 

“I honestly like the meatballs better.” Garnet interjected.

“I didn’t know you’ve been here too. Isn’t it great.”

“Oh yeah my moms love it here. We go whenever they visit.” Garnet stirred her water with her straw. 

“They must have good taste in Italian food.” Rose looked at Greg “Me and Greg had one of our first dates here.” Amethyst felt Pearl tense up a little next to her. 

Amethyst hated awkward dinners and forced pleasantries this evening had both. 

“Hey Pearl why did you say it was okay for Greg to come anyway?” Amethyst asked from the backseat of Garnet’s car. 

“Because I didn’t mind. I’m not a child you know.” 

“Well it was your dinner, it would be reasonable if you didn’t want Greg there.” Garnet adjusted her mirror and fastened her seatbelt. “Honestly Pearl you are doing a great job being decent to him, but you can’t make yourself like him.”

“You’re right, but I think I honestly do see Greg as a friend.” Pearl glanced back at Amethyst for a second “I think I’ve been getting over myself just fine.” 

“Whatever P” Amethyst leaned back and kicked the back of her friends seat.

“AMY!”  
“You two are a real handful.” Garnet mused as they drove off.

It was no surprise that after an exceptionally cold October they would have a freezing November. If Pearl had been around more often she would no doubt complain but the show took up a lot of her time. She always went to rehearsal early and came back late. Between Amethyst’s schedule and hers they didn't see each other much other than dinner, because Amethyst took the later shifts or would be going to a dance class. Sometimes would come and see. Amethyst wasn't lonely though she visited Garnet and Rose when she could. And Peridot came over a lot too. She was still in college so she always tried to get an excuse to get off campus when she wasn't in class. 

“It's getting late where’s Pearl?” Peridot asked. The two were sitting in Amethyst’s kitchen eating chips. 

“She hasn't come home before seven since the recital practices started.”

“Oh I see. So when does she work.”

“What?” 

“Like for money? When does she get the chance to work?” Peridot asked reaching into the lays bag.

“Pdot dude that's what she does for money!” Amethyst sounded a little exasperated.

“I just thought since you do dance and work.” 

“I just do it for fun, okay. Garnet does too, but I think she might join a real company soon.” Amethyst looked down, she felt bad how she didn't get paid for dance like Pearl did. She could feel Peridot felt bad so she added that she didn't care how she got money as long as she can still buy video games. 

“Speaking of video games I just downloaded this Adam Sandler dating sim on my laptop and we have to play it right now!” Peridot reached into her beat up backpack and pulled out her MacBook it had a classic green alien head sticker on it. She booted it up and put in her password, and despite Amethyst’s many attempts she hasn't guessed it yet. Her laptop's background was of Peridot and Lapis at a corn maze. 

“That looks new.” Amethyst couldn’t help but notice the change from a photo of herself and Peridot at a concert to one she took with Lazuli.

“Oh yeah me and Lazuli went last weekend to look for signs of aliens.” Peridot was a little distracted as she spoke, she shifted through her bag for her mouse. 

“Any luck?” 

“Well it's up for debate.” Peri chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Amethyst took it as a no. 

“Okay here we go.” She clicked an icon that was Adam's face with photoshopped on blush. The loading screen was generic cherry blossom trees in spring. Before you started the game you were introduced to all the different characters who were all just variations of Adam Sandler with different outfits and personalities.

“I'm done with this already.” 

“What no we haven't even started yet!” Before Amethyst could react the sound of keys jingling came from the door.

“I bought groceries, can you help with the bags?” Pearl called from the door then noticed Amethyst was in the kitchen, and then she noticed Peridot. 

“Peridot I didn't notice you for a second. Do you want to stay for dinner?” 

“I should just...” Peridot clumsily put her stuff back. 

“Oh come on PeaBody you don't have to go yet.” Amethyst really hoped Peridot wasn't actually upset about her dumb Sandler game. She didn't mean to be a downer but she felt weird still from when Peridot mentioned dance. Because the reason she didn't get paid to dance was because she couldn't perform anymore.


	8. Just Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picks up right where the last chapter ended

“I actually should leave it's late.” Peridot sounded less forced at that point, but Amethyst still worried she had been too disagreeable. 

“So what did you get?” Amethyst liked at the bags in Pearl’s hand. 

“Just the basics, can you please help.” She grabbed a bag from her roommate’s hand. And started to put things away. It was mostly fruits and vegetables. 

“So kale is considered one of basics now?” Amethyst snorted.

“That's spinach, dear.” 

“Whatevs.” 

“There's some bags in my car can you get them?” 

“Sure thing.” Amethyst grabbed the car keys and went down the stairs and out the lobby to the parking lot. Pearl’s car was a basic light blue niisan whatever fairly new but not new enough to have one of those screen dealies. The good was in the trunk only a few more bags and a jug milk remained, Amethyst immediately decided it was worth trying to carry all of them in at once. It might have been a good idea of Amethyst didn't insist on not taking the elevator up. So once she got to the apartment door her arms throbbed. 

“Is that all of them?”

“Yeah.” Amethyst said trying not to dump the bags on to the floor. 

“I should have known you’d grab too many bags,” Pearl sighed. “So did you hear Garnet finally got that job she was trying for!” she exclaimed changing the subject. 

“What!” Amethyst looked over from the cabinets where she was putting cans away. Reaching up made her arms sting more than she cares to admit. 

“I know isn't it exciting.” Pearl sounded downright giddy, Amethyst had a hard time joining Pearl’s glee. 

They made a stir fry with rice that was easy enough to make and didn't give Ammy heartburn like the Chinese place down the street. After they ate Amethyst watched cutthroat kitchen while Pearl read some sci-fi novel. It was a generic night in for them, that made it extra surprising when Pearl gave Amethyst a kiss on the cheek before going to bed, leaving her dumbfounded and blankly staring at the tv in front of her. 

Amethyst made a point of practicing dance more but it made her feel worse.  
“Hey Amethyst you've been really putting in a lot this week.” Bismuth gave her friend a huge pat on the back as she said it. 

“Um thanks.” Amethyst shrugged. 

“You know I don't usually say this kind of thing since I teach this class, but have you considered maybe moving on to a professional company. I know some people.”

“You know how I feel about, performing.” 

“Oh come on, you've been basically my teacher's aid since you started.” That was sort of true, when Amethyst first quit performing Bismuth helped her by letting her help with her hip-hop class. “Well can you at least consider teaching a class solo?”

“I’ll think about.” 

Pearl, Rose, and Garnet all went out to lunch the weekend after Garnet started to work with her new company.

“Here we are,” she beamed holding her phone out, it was open to the group's Facebook page.

“You really fit in.” Amethyst noted, and she did they all had the same style as Garnet, tall and with curves and muscle mostly in the legs. They all smiled in the picture but cool composed smiles, other than Garnet whose wide grin betrayed her excitement.

“You're so cute!” Rose stood up pushing her chair back and leaned in to really look at the picture.

“Thanks.” 

“You do look happy,” Pearl added. Seeing how happy Garnet was reminded Amethyst of the last time she was in a company it was a lot funner than her retail job. 

Rose suggested the place to eat and it took Amethyst two seconds to realize there wasn't many vegetarian options.

“Hey P what are you getting.” 

“They really only sell burgers here, so maybe I'll get the mushroom burger.”   
“Is that vegetarian?” 

“Yeah see it had a little v next to it. What do you want.” 

“Pffft idk just a burger.”

“The burgers here are so good!” Rose said for the thousandth time.   
The burgers were pretty good considering how plain the store was. 

“How should I...” Pearl held up her veggie burger carefully, trying to keep everything inside.

“Dude just eat it like this.” Amethyst demonstrated, she picked up that sandwich gently, and then shoved it in her mouth.

Rose laughed first, and then the other two.


	9. Winter storm pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awk in the Pearlmethyst residence
> 
> sorry it's short

Another horrible day at work went by slower than Amethyst thought possible. Once she got home she was going to take a long and well deserved nap. That’s all she could think about on the bus and up the stairs and down the hall and opened the unlocked door.

“I’m home!” Amethyst called.  
“Oh hey Amethyst.” And out of anyone that Amethyst could have seen it was Greg.  
“Greg, what, is Rose here?” She looked around Greg.”  
“No, nope.”  
“Pearl?”  
“She went to go pick up somethings.” The ticking of the analog clock felt louder in the silence.  
“So um, do you want to watch tv?”  
“Yeah sure.”

They watched a rerun of Thirty Rock. Amethyst laid on her side on the couch, while Greg sat on the ground. 

“Hey um Amethyst.” Greg said once a commercial break came on.

“Uh what.” She was almost asleep when he said this.

“You didn’t ask me why I was here.” 

“Oh yeah I didn’t” Greg looked at her then looked forward and then looked back. “Why?”

“Before I tell you please do not tell Rose.”

“Oh my god you and Pearl are banging.”

“What no, why would you say that? You know she hates me, I think...”

“Okay explain.” Amethyst sat up to better focus and motioned for Greg to sit on the couch with her.” 

“Recently I, uh actually for an amount of time I have been not in traditional housing.”

“Wait wouldn’t Rose know that?” 

“She doesn’t at least I think, she doesn’t I don’t know how to bring it up to her. So I am staying in my car at the moment.” 

“That’s rough buddy, so Pearl said you could use the shower, how did she find out.” 

“Yeah I told her because I wanted to know if I could use her parking spot for a while, and we talked and she kind of got that I didn’t want Rose, and more importantly Rose’s parents to find out. So she is letting stay here because it is going to get really cold this week there’s actually going to be a blizzard.”

“Wait what I didn’t know there was going to be a blizzard what about friendsgiving?” friendsgiving was the cheesy made up holiday that takes place a week after Thanksgiving.

“Oh yeah you guys do that ummm maybe you can reschedule?” Greg tried to suggest.

“I guess, I don’t know if we can make it to Bismuth’s place if there’s a storm tomorrow the roads always suck by her house.” There was a silence, and the show came back on. “So is Pearl just expecting you to back to your car after this?” 

“I, uh, she thought it would be a bad idea to just live in my van...” He paused. “But I feel weird being here, so yeah. She wanted me to stay here until I have somewhere to go, but I don’t know if I could...”

“Have you considered couchsurfing I’ve done that before it’s not that hard, and you have a job so people are more likely to not mind.” Amethyst offered.

“I just don’t want to talk about this now. I feel bad, I’m getting a hand out from someone who hates me.” Amethyst wanted to say oh no she doesn’t hate you but honestly she would feel like a liar so she said nothing and they kept watching the show.


	10. winter storm pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this little side trek will be over soon 
> 
> Pearl get's a little stressed out and I *little* controlling, but it will work out promise

"Amethyst, Greg, can you help me get the water jugs from the car?” Pearl said once she came in with a couple of bags in her arms. 

“Um yeah, but I mean is the storm going to actually going to be that bad?” Amethyst asked getting off the couch.

“While I’m not sure how bad it will be but, it made me realize, how few supplies we had in case, a power outage.”

“Okay sure, come on Greg.” Amethyst opened the door for Greg, 

“So, uh, do you think I should just tell Rose. I will probably get an apartment soon... but I need to get a loan, how do you do that?” 

“Hey , you know I’m not the person to ask that, right?” Amethyst snorted, and then coughed awkwardly. They got to the car and unlocked the trunk and grabbed what they could and started back.

“Okay fair.” He smiled back at her.

“You know you might be able to get an apartment if you rented it Rose?” 

“I’d think she would rather keep living in her parents nice house than get a subpar apartment with me.” 

“You won’t know unless you ask, and you should tell her instead of trying to do something like this on your own.”

“I’ll think about, I just feel Rose, she has a real job she knows how to do adult stuff I don’t want her to, I don’t want her to take care of me. Her parents already hate my guts, her best friend hates me and Garnet she, I don’t know, pities me?” 

“I do not know what to tell you, life is tough and you need a partner, or something, you need people to help, Rose is your partner you should at least talk to her about this when you’re ready.” Amethyst didn’t even know what she was saying anymore but it sounded close enough to right. “If you’re worried Rose will think you’re a loser if you tell her maybe you should talk to Pearl instead she’s already sold.”

“Thanks Amethyst you’re a real friend.” 

“Hey P, open the door.” she said once they got to the apartment entrance. 

“Oh thank you, did you two see any snow when you were outside?” Pearl asked ushering Greg and Amethyst inside. 

“Nah, but it is freezing, when should it start?”

“It should have already started, like...” she checked her phone “an hour ago.”

“Maybe there won’t be any snow like what happened last year and I’ll just leave now.” Greg said picking up a bag on the couch and headed to the door.” 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Pearl huffed “I don’t feel comfortable letting you leave now. Actually I don’t think I want you to go unless I know you have somewhere to go to.” She stormed to the door and shut it, then looked back. “Greg please don’t mess up anything else.” After that she went to her room declaring she would make sure the still had tea candles, and flashlight in case of power outage. 

“Damn, what was that?” Amethyst had no idea Pearl could go full control mode like that.

“Why does she think I need her, or want her to do this for.” He said quietly so Pearl wouldn’t hear. “ Does she really think I’m that incompetent, is she doing this because she cares or...” he caught off once Pearl reentered the room she seemed calmer. She walked across the living space and pulled open the curtains it was now snowing and hard too. 

“Well I suppose we’ll be stuck here for some time.” she chirped.


	11. winter storm pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done with this segment   
> I hope this makes sense to all of you

“Pearl, what are you doing right now?” Amethyst asked once she was able to get her alone.

“What do you mean?” Pearl said as a flimsy attempt to dodge further questions.

“Why are you being so...” she moved hers arms around “Pearl, you’re going to make Greg think you are going to kill him, so tell me what gives.”

“I just, I don’t even know what I’m trying to do.”

“Okay, why are you acting like this?”

“I want him to be the kind of person Rose deserves.”

“So you still love her?” Amethyst was getting heated it was only now she felt pangs of anger with Pear, Pearl who obviously is not over Rose and yet she still kissed her at the halloween party.

“I don’t know.” Pearl replied, not the answer Amethyst expected, she thought she would deny it. “I don’t know.” she repeated “Maybe I will never stop loving Rose, maybe I stopped loving her in that way a while ago, and I just don’t know it felt before.”

“Pffft gay...” Amethyst chortled. Pearl glared in response, she breathed in and sighed with a little bit of a smile. “Can you please go talk to Greg now?”

“Well I think I might just make it worse, I just don’t get him. He is with Rose, Rose is smart and funny and responsible, he couldn’t finish school, he has a cruddy job, he’s careless and lazy and...” She stopped short looking up and caught Greg’s eye and gulped. He didn’t look to upset he just walked off, with a definite sadness in his eyes.

“Jesus Pearl, what’s your problem where do you get off on trying to decide what success is! You don’t actually know anything about Greg!” Amethyst stood so she was looking down at Pearl. “He is trying and the system we live in does not take kindly towards people who aren’t perfect, and I thought you got that. Pearl Greg has had a hard time, and yeah he didn’t finish school because he was a kid who was convinced he could be a star and was let down by an ass who was only in it for himself. He is trying and I want you to look past your jealousy and look past your obsession with Rose, because you know what she loves him and that’s what she deserves. If you think she’s so great just trust her on this trust her about Greg and please try to give him a chance a real chance.”

There was a silence and Pearl looked down.

“I know, and Greg, the reason why I wanted to help him was because I actually, I get it he doesn’t want Rose to see him as a child, and I don’t know maybe he won’t be able to prove that.”

“That’s not something you should worry about, let’s just forgot about, just talk to him.” Amethyst was cut off by an electric sputter and the lights going out.

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Greg I, I’m sorry.” Greg was sitting on the couch, and Pearl sat next to him.”

“It’s fine, I should be thanking you.” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I did lose my temper before, I do want to help you, I don’t want you to sleep in your van in the winter. I have been unfair to you I was forcing my help, and becoming frustrated with the fact that you weren’t doing things as quickly or easily or in the way I wanted. Greg you have, you have your ways, and I have have mine. I’m going to let that be so that we can...” she hooked her index fingers and locked them together “be friends.”

“Um sure, and for now I will take your help, but I am my own person don’t worry too much I can work out where I can go from here.” Greg smiled.

“Heeeeeyyy~ guys what’s u~up.” Amethyst did a wavy thing with her voice, and waved a flashlight around. Pearl thought she waited long enough for Pearl and Greg to talk but chimed in once she felt it would get awkward otherwise. 

Amethyst realized it was easier than she assumed to get on to fun stories and more light topics.At one point Amethyst felt like it was more of a discussion between, about Rose and other things. 

Then Amethyst got a chance to tell them about when she did a lot of couch surfing her last year of college, when she wasn’t really talking to Pearl. She also mentioned her sisters and strict foster mom. Greg talked about his parents and about how he changed his name to Universe. Pearl didn’t talk about her growing up much but told some anecdotes about her two sisters. 

Amethyst thought it was a lot of fun even though she was worried about the power still being. Every now and then one of them would get up and checked the light to see if it would turn only to shrug and sit back down on a pile of blankets and pillows they put on the floor.

There was a vibration of a phone Amethyst reached for her phone before she noticed Greg answering what looked like a flip cell. Both Pearl and Amethyst recognised the voice on the other side as Rose. Amethyst could tell Pearl tensed up. 

Rose sounded concerned and Greg held up a hand, in a sort of give me a second gesture. He grabbed one of the flashlights and went into the kitchen leaving Pearl and Rose alone. 

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Amethyst asked looking at Pearl.

“A little yeah.”


	12. winter storm finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short I am sick (hence the delay) and don't know what I'm doing with my life
> 
> I will update again tomorrow to compensate I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter I really like it

“Hey guys,” Greg walked back in after the phone call “so I told her.”

“You did...” Amethyst shifted in her spot, “how’d she react?”

“She was happy that you guys helped me out and I told her I would be able to get an apartment soon so I didn’t want her to worry. She insisted we get an apartment together and I told her that I would consider it. I didn’t know how her parents would feel though, so yeah.”  
He paused for a while. 

“Swag.” Amethyst interjected.

“That sounds great, I think there is an apartment up for lease in this building.” Pearl suggested. 

“It might be nice...” he trailed off.

“Well I don’t know about you two but I am ready to go to bed now.” Amethyst stretched.

 

Pearl fetched Greg a sleeping bag and some other blankets to put on the couch. 

“Good night Greg.” She said unable to think of anything else to say.

“Hey Pearl, can I talk to you for a second?” Amethyst asked.

“yeah.”

“I need to ask you know, why...” Amethyst wanted to ask Pearl what her feelings were for her, but she didn’t want to make things weirder than they already were “...I mean do you want to share my bed tonight, it’s going to get pretty cold tonight.”

“That sounds nice Pearl smiled let me get my blankets.” Amethyst kicked herself a little she wanted to take Greg’s lead and be honest with Pearl. 

“Was that really all you wanted to say?” 

“Um yeah.”


	13. Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp welp welp I am still sick so yeah also I am not a very good writer oops

The storm ended the next day and then the power returned. Greg met up with Rose to check out a few apartments. A week into December Rose, Garnet, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, and Amethyst were finally all able to meet up at Bismuth’s house to stuff their faces in the name of Friendsgiving. 

 

“How are you Pearl, it has been ages since we last talked.” Bismuth engulfed Pearl in a massive hug the moment she came in. “What is happening, how’s the ballet going!” 

“It’s going.” She sighed once she sighed once free of Bismuth’s grip.

“And Amethyst, I just saw you two days ago but it is still a treat!” Bismuth beamed and they did a sort of hug hand shake combination, a move usually reserved for high school football coaches and one of their ex players. 

Pearl and Amethyst got in a little late so all the other guests were already there. Bismuth apologised to them before returning to the kitchen to finish up the food. Amethyst placed the cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie on the dining room table and sat with the others in the living area.

“Oh no, I gave Greg the wrong day now he’s waiting for me at the apartment I told him we were going to look at today.” Rose said frowning down at her phone. Amethyst looked at Pearl.  
“Maybe Bismuth wouldn’t mind if we invited him?” Pearl suggested, before Amethyst could say anything.

“Oh are you sure?” Pearl nodded “Hey Bismuth would you mind if Greg came.”

“The more the merrier, hey maybe you should ask him to invite that cool chick Vidalia.”

“That would be cool I’ll text her.” Amethyst piped in.

They showed up within the hour Greg actually gave Vidalia a ride, they picked up some sparkling apple cider. At this point the table was made and everyone was ready

“Hey everybody,” Greg came in with arms full of cider in a big coat sprinkled with snowflakes. Vidalia walked in after with a diaper bag and baby sour cream in a baby backpack.

“Hey you two, you remember me right.” Bismuth went up to them and shaked both their hands.

“Hi, Bismuth, I hope we didn’t keep you guys waiting.” Greg smiled.

“Hey.” Vidalia gave a limp wave.

“Oh is that lil baby sour cream, can I hold him?” Bismuth looked ecstatic.

“Yeah sure.” Vidalia said handing him to her.

“Hi, oh you’re so strong.” Bismuth bounced him on her hip. 

“Weh.” he replied.

Sour Cream took a nap on the couch while the rest of the group ate. It was a lot of fun and Amethyst sensed no unease in Pearl which was a relief. After they had their fill they move to the living room. Vidalia had to tend Sour Cream a few times, to change and feed him. They put on a some movies and specials in the background mostly christmas stuff because it was closer to that time of the year. Vidalia, Garnet, and Bismuth played with Sour Cream a lot. Amethyst appreciated that he was a mellow baby. 

Everyone broke off into little segments that were still part of the whole, but a little separate. Greg and Rose sat on the love seat together, Peridot and sat next to Lapis with her head resting in her lap, while Garnet, Vidalia, and Bismuth sat on the ground playing with Sour Cream who quietly toothed on toys they handed him. Pearl suddenly placed a hand on Amethyst’s and smiled at her a sort of content smile like a ‘yes, this is what I want’ kind of a smile. It made Amethyst wonder if Pearl liked her romantically or if she missed having a best friend who would always have time for her. Someone she would sit with during these things. Maybe it was both, or maybe she saw Amethyst just as a platonic best friend she has kissed before, Amethyst decided to let the thought go and just be happy with the moment, like Pearl seemed to be doing. 

A few hours after dinner and they decided to break out the dessert stuff. Pies mostly with some cookies and brownies baked by various guests they all had their fill but there was plenty left to bring home, and Bismuth insisted people take as much food as they wanted. She looked over a Garnet saying she ought to bring home extra, since Garnet was a mess in the kitchen, and Bismuth alway worried that she didn’t eat enough home made food after she moved out of her mamas’ place.

Before Amethyst and Pearl left Bismuth pulled Amethyst aside to ask her some questions. Bismuth knew a little bit about what happened the last time Amethyst did a real show, it didn’t end well. 

“Hey Amethyst, I just wanted to ask what happened to make you so against performing?” Bismuth asked while they were alone in the kitchen.

“Well, I don’t really love talking about it, and there isn’t much to say. Not a lot of our friends really know because it happened during the year I was doing my own thing. I was trying to balance school, dance and the wrestling, and well I had an injury and I quit to recuperate, and never got back into it.”

“Is that, it?” Bismuth asked with some concern. “If you don’t want to go into it I’d understand.”

“I mean, I’m glad you care I just... the whole thing makes me feel guilty.It reminds me that I keep letting my friends down.”

“Hey you have never let me down I hope you know that.”

“Well it’s easy to not let someone down when they never had faith in you.” Amethyst laughed but the comment made Bismuth uncomfortable.

“Oh come on stop ruining the sappy moment I’m trying to have with you.” Bismuth laughed and gave Amethyst a light punch on the shoulder.

Amethyst caught up with Pearl who was waiting by her car in the driveway.

“Amy, what was taking you so long?” Pearl asked.

“I was just grabbing some left overs.” Amethyst said holding up a thing of tupperware. “Hey P, unrelated, do you think i should start teaching a hip hop class, Bismuth offered and I wanted your opinion...” Her voice went up at the end with indecision. “She said it would be mostly kids, like grades seven through ten.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea. Do you want to?” Pearl replied as she slid into the driver’s seat. 

“I think so yeah. I’m just worried, I mean what if I’m a shitty teacher, what if I can”t stick with it, you know I’m a flakey asshole.” She continue joining Pearl in the car.

“You have been a huge help to Bismuth recently give yourself some credit, and you have been a really helpful roommate sense we started living together.” 

“Thanks P,” Amethyst still felt lingering guilt, but it did help hearing Pearl reassure her. Pearl who in the past was the most critical of her immature tendencies. 

“Well I for one am exhausted, don’t get me wrong I love visiting with Bismuth and everyone else but I could really use some time alone once we get back to apartment.” 

“Ditto, i’m going to take a monster nap.”


	14. the Pearl's Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes a little comic relief i hope you like it 
> 
> also I forgot to update last week

The moment Amethyst opened the door to her apartment a familiar nasally voice similar to Pearl’s. 

“Heeeeeeey little sister.” Amethyst looked past her room mate to see a tall slender girl she didn’t recognise, she shared a lot of features with Pearl, but it looked different on her.

“Oh hello, Marina. Amethyst this is my sister Marina,” Pearl said trying to stay polite, “and is Lana, here... or” as Pearl said this another girl stepped out from the kitchen into sight. “Well great, what brings you two here at,” Pearl checked her phone, “Ten in the pm”

“Wow mean, we are your flesh and blood how dare you.” Marina protested, she had blonde hair, an obvious dye job, her black roots were already showing. She wore a frilly blouse and a pencil skirt, and loud yellow eyeshadow on her hooded eyelids. 

“I accidentally set your table cloth on fire.” Lana deadpanned. She looked more like Pearl, but she had black hair like Marina. It made Amethyst wonder what Pearl’s natural hair color was, since she knew it wasn’t the pinkish color   
she always had it dyed.

“Lana look, Pearl started bleaching her eyebrows.”

“Well look who’s talking little miss suicide blonde with the jet black roots.”

“Daaaaaayum P she is your fam how could you!” Amethyst hollered. Lana giggled in the background. She was wearing a blue flirty length dress with capped sleeves.

“Wait, wait, wait, Lana you, how did you set the table cloth on fire did you set anything else on fire!” She yelled, her face was flushed with anger. 

“What, oh yeah um, oops.” Lana shrugged.

“She was trying to make a grilled cheese.” Marina snorted “To bribe you.”

“What why would you try to do that? Do I want to know?”

“Well it wasn’t a bribe it was a symbol of good will. We both have been meaning to pay you a visit recently because our familial bond has been strained enough as it is.”

“Also Marina and I need to stay here for a week because mom kicked us out.” Amethyst barked out a laugh, clutching her stomach. 

“What even happened, you both have pretty good jobs why did they not just wait for you to find an apartment before making you leave?” Pearl asked her voice threatening on distress. 

“It was a mutual kicking out.” Marina explained, causing Amethyst to go into another fit.

“We didn’t want to stay with them anymore, like how you didn’t want to. Pearl we don’t need you to solve this problem, but can you please just let us stay for a little while?” Lana sounded sincere, and that made Pearl look a little more relaxed. 

“Okay, that’s fair, I understand they can be difficult to live with.” Pearl sighed. “Now let’s check on the damage.

The tablecloth wasn’t too bad off, Amethyst said she wouldn’t mind using it but Pearl suggested they might as well cut it up for hand towels, or ask if Lapis wanted it for one of her DIY projects she does with her roommate, Peridot. 

“So, what was the breaking point?” Pearl asked once they were all sitting around the kitchen table. Her sisters looked down.

“It’s hard living in that house, we just wanted to stay until Angela started college.” Lana said.  
Amethyst quirked a brow, confused. Pearl’s family was an enigma to her. They grew up together and yet Amethyst never saw her mom more than twice, she had never seen her sisters before.

“Thanks, I do feel bad that I left so soon.” Pearl added.

“It’s okay Pearl we got on with the cooking and cleaning fine without you.” Marina paused “Well Lana didn’t do the cooking don’t worry.” She gave her sister a playful side eye and she scowled in reply.

“Well it’s getting late do you need us to bring anything in, we could help” Pearl offered.

“We already have our bags we need for tonight, the other bags are kind of big.” Lana started. “ But I’m sure your roommate could help.She looks strong.” She gave an almost flirty smile leaving Amethyst confused. 

“Was that a complement?” Amethyst asked. Lana brushed her bangs to the side and winked in response. 

“Well let’s just go to bed for tonight.” Pearl ejected.

 

 

“Hey Pearl, before you go to bed what’s up with your mom, like I never really asked.” Amethyst asked once her sisters were brushing their teeth. 

“She, was sort of neglectful.”

“I kind of guessed that.”

“Well she was kind of, how do I put this, a bit of a narcissist. She had a big important job, obviously there was nothing wrong with that the problem is she just didn’t really notice what we did.”

“Is that why you always pushed yourself to get good grades.”

“I don’t know I guess it’s not like she noticed what my grades were. Anyway we had a nanny sort of until she did something wrong, my mom fired her and I started to do basically all the housework.” 

“Wow well that does make sense now that I think about it. I’m sorry I didn’t ask.”

“Amethyst we both had our own things to deal with.” Pearl retorted.

“I call the couch!” Marina asserted breaking the silence.

“That’s fine I’ll find somewhere else to sleep” Lana shifted her gaze to look right at Amethyst “Pearl, can I sleep on your floor?”

“Um, sure I can give up my bed if you want.” Pearl’s eyes flicked left to right in confusion. 

“It’s fine I have sleeping bag.” she added now looking at Pearl.

 

Amethyst stayed in the living room to help Marina make the couch, she looked very different without her make up not bad by any means just softer. Amethyst didn’t makeup everyday, but she could do a pretty mean cat eye when she did. 

Marina had almost amber eye Amethyst had first assumed were context, since the other two’s eyes didn’t look like that. She also already knew Pearl had multiple colors of contacts she liked to where, but almost never at night unless she forgot. Her hair when it was down looked a little wavy, maybe because it was in a bun before. Amethyst also noted the difference between her roots and the rest of her hair looked more intensional. 

“Well good night, and thanks for watching out for my sister.” Marina gave a wink and Amethyst wondered why she assumed she was ‘taking care of her’, but forgot about it. 

“Good night.”


	15. Sister Sister Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look who's late to update again (it's me) 
> 
> quick question are any of you still there?
> 
> enjoy my failed attempt at trying to give blue and yellow 'personality' or 'character traits' what ever the fuck those are,   
> am i right ladies???????

Pearl was not home much that week, the ballet was demanding even more of her time than usual since the show was going to be performed in january. Her sister’s were home more so Amethyst ended up spending more time with them. They were both funny in their own ways. Lana didn’t talk too much but when she did it was always to say something great. Marina was a little brash, so it was funny to hear about how at work she needs to put a lot of effort to be an efficient secretary. 

Often Pearl wouldn’t get home until well after the others ate dinner but Amethyst made sure to save some food for her. She didn’t have to do that every day and Amethyst thought she might have just done it to avoid seeing her sisters. The idea made her a little uncomfortable the last thing Amethyst wanted to do was get caught in a family feud. If Pearl doesn’t like her sisters Amethyst wouldn’t want to give her the idea that she likes them more, and if she wants them to get along than she doesn’t want to seem cold toward them.

Lana and Marina were much more helpful when it comes to cooking than Pearl. They tried of a bunch of recipes Amethyst hasn’t made before. 

Pearl came home one night so tired she just flopped onto the bed and didn’t respond when Amethyst asked if she wanted her to get her a plate veggie lasagna. They decided to make dinner later this that day because Amethyst came home late.

“Pearl, if you fall asleep I’m stealing your bed.” Marina sat on Pearl’s legs, Pearl yelped with surprise.

“Ow, get off!” Pearl bolted up.

“So, do you want some food?” Amethyst asked again.

“Yes but Marina is going to have to get off of me first.” Marina got up and went into the kitchen with Amethyst.

“So Amethyst is that right?”

“Nothing about me is ‘right’, but yeah that’s the name don’t wear it out.” Amethyst chuckled.

“Kind of a unique name pick it out yourself?” Marina joked.

“Uh, well yeah, kind of.”

“Oh really, well it does sound nice. Do you go by any nicknames like Ams, or Amy.”

“Pearl calls me Amy sometimes some people call me Puma, because I loved wearing that brand when I was with my dance troupe...” she trailed off.

“Oh you dance, I bet you look great in spandex.” Marina giggled. 

“What, I uh I don’t do ballet...so, I do hip hop. I just don’t like spandex”

“Oh, too bad...” 

“Well I should bring Pearl her dinner.” Amethyst nodded toward the living room.

“You two do have a dining table maybe we can all sit down, and eat together.” offered Marina.

“That sounds good to me.”

Amethyst poked her head into the room where Pearl and Lana sat, and asked if they wanted to eat at the table. Pearl made a sound of some kind of agreement, and Lana got up and asked if she should make the table, since Pearl was close to falling asleep on the couch.

“No we’re fine.” Marina almost sounded smug, why would she care who set the table.

It didn’t take long to set the table, but Lana did drop a glass and it broke. Marina stuck her tongue out in response. In seconds Pearl rushed into the kitchen, looking for the source of the sound.

“What broke!” she was already grabbing a dustpan and broom.

“Just a cup P, it’s fine.”

“Haha Pee.” Lana mumbled, and blushed when everyone stared at her.

Once everyone was done eating, Pearl went back to looking like she was about to fall asleep.

“Hey Pearl.” Amethyst whispered trying not to startle her if she was dozing off.

Before going to bed Pearl said something to Amethyst she didn’t know if she heard right, ‘day two, here we go’.


	17. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing long plots sssshhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> hopefully my future fics will be better!

Amethyst woke up to the shrill scream of one of Pearl’s sisters she didn’t know which one. 

She ran into the kitchen where the sound came from and saw Marina on the table sobbing as Lana chased a mouse around the kitchen with a broom. Amethyst considered going right back to bed when Lana looked right at her and said “Aren’t you going to help?”

Amethyst out of her daze grabbed a box and joined Lana chasing the mouse around the kitchen. Together they got the poor thing in the box, using the broom as a sort of hockey stick. Amethyst took it outside while Lana comforted her sister who was now rocking back and forth sniffeling.

Pearl was already at rehearsal but Amethyst decided to text her about the mayhem at homestead. 

A: hey P you will not believe what happened this morning 

It took less time than expected for her to respond, Amethyst hadn’t even reached the park she was going to put the mouse in. 

P: Do I want to know?

A: Marina flipped because there was a mouse in our kitchen 

P: Sounds about right.

A: and lana was chasing the little guy with a broom it was iconic.

P: I guess we should tell the landlord.

A: Haha yeah...

A: how’s rehearsal

P: So far so good!

P: But it looks like I’m in for an extra stressful holiday season :( 

A: aww P! you poor thing 

P: :P 

A: haha  
P: Well my break’s over XOXO 

God Pearl was so cute Amethyst actually felt her face heat up. She was heading back to the apartment building and thought about how much it sucked that Pear was like never home and she was she was so tired. Not that Amethyst could blame her, her show was in just a month.

Amethyst was taken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

“Hey Puma!” A short individual with wild red hair and light brown skin waved at Amethyst. 

“Nell?” It was a member from Amethyst’s old dance troupe and one of the last people Amethyst expected to see walking on the same street she’s live on for more than a year now.

“Nice to see you’re still shorter than me!” She was now going in for a hug.

“You aren’t mad a t me?” Amethyst questioned and accepted the hug.

“Of course not.” This brought her right back to when Rose said the same thing to her only a week or so after she quit the company. She still doubted that they actually were not mad.

“Really?”

“Yeah I mean we felt bad that we couldn’t help more but none of us are mad.”

“Heh that’s good.” Amethyst kept walking her old friend by her side.

“We do miss you though even Director Blue!” She elbowed Amethyst.

“Oh Yeah?” 

“Hell yeah! You are always welcome back you know, or to visit.”

“I’m not sure, I’m considering teaching a class? For like kids.”

“Ha, makes since you made a much better teacher Blue that’s for sure.” Nell was beaming now.

“Well here’s my building, um do you want to come in.”

“That would be great!” 

“Haha, yeah heads up my roomies two overly dramatic sisters are here.”

They looked even more excited “Ooooooh sounds fun!” 

Amethyst chuckled “Maybe you’ll like them.” 

 

“Lana, Marina, uh I have a friend with me.” Amethyst waited for a response. That made sense maybe they went to work. “Well do you something to eat?”

“Maybe, what do you have?” 

“Pizza bagels, apples...” 

“Ooohhh pizza bagels for sure!” 

Amethyst preheated the oven. “So are you still on that art grind?” Nell asked sitting on a counter.

“Um, kind of, not so much cause Vidalia is always busy with the kid. Sometimes Rose will insist we do an art day but eh, not like I was ever that good. Some of my stuff is up in the living room if you want to look.” Amethyst regretted offering a little she knew her friend would go on about how their so good and she’s selling herself short.

They walked into the living room Lana and Marina were on the couch sleeping.

“Let’s try to be quiet...” Amethyst whispered.

Nell cut her short “Pretty impressive, but I think you lost your touch.” 

“What.” She could hear one of the girls on the couch shift.

“Yeah I don’t know it just looks more like hmmmmmm subdude... Heck I don’t know. I just like your big mural stuff.”

“Yeah it’s hard to find big canvases I can you know legally use.” Amethyst shrugged.

“Aw, I see that’s fine.” 

“Amethyst who’s that?” Marina said more wakeful now.

“HI, I’m Nell an old, good, lovable pal of our good god Amethyst.” Nell put an arm around her to emphasize.

“Oooh like short for Eleanor?” Marina yawned between words.

“Well technically it’s short for Cornelia but I prefer something less... I don’t know gendery.” They shrugged. “So yeah it’s just Nell really.” 

Lana looked like she was actively trying to go back to sleep.

“How did you two meet?”

“They were in the dance troupe I told you about before.” Amethyst felt really weird introducing one person she has not seen in years, to another person she barely knew. 

Marina perked up. “Really I was so curious about that, did she look good in her dance clothes?”

“Hell yeah, but they...uh, she?...” They looked at Amethyst, who nodded, “ yeah my girl still does dance still so I’m sure she looks hella in her Pumas like to this day.” 

“I mean, I really don’t look too much different so...” Amethyst shifted nervously.

Nell looked her up and down “You look a little different, not much though.”

“Thanks?” 

“Well I think you are v cute...” Marina cooed, Lana finally stirred to hit her sister with a pillow.

“Owwww...” Marina whined, “well I also think you’re cute Nell...” Lana hit her again.

Nell found this display of sibling rivalry to be rather entertaining in away Amethyst wished she could appreciate more herself, and would if she didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Hey um do you two not have work today?”

“Uhhh well, I did but the mouse scared me so bad and then I couldn’t go, and Lana needed to comfort me so she couldn’t go to work either.” 

“Haha I guess you do care.” Nell laughed.

“Well I am going to the pizza bagels in right quick.” Amethyst said as she stood up.  
“Oh my god, I love pizza bagels.” Marina cooed. 

“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” Lana asked, and Marina glared at her in response. 

 

Amethyst put the food into the oven and set an alarm. 

When she got back to the living room the others had decided to watch tv. Everytime Marina or Lana suggested something the other would adamantly disagree. 

The alarm went off and Amethyst brought them out too cool.

“Hey Amethyst their marathoning the Most X-treme on animal planet. Do you want to watch?” Nell asked.

“Oh my God it’s been forever since I last watched that!” Amethyst would have been okay with anything at that point. “Are you not busy?”

Nell sat up, “Yeah, I can watch a few episode right now I’m just putting off unpacking. I move a few blocks down, it’s crazy that you’re so close!” 

It was more than a few episodes before Nell decided to leave. Amethyst actually had to leave first to meet up with Bismuth, and Nell suggested she get introduced some other time. 

Nell left the apartment at the same time as Amethyst and they talked about all the stuff that was going on. Amethyst started to feel more comfortable at that point, confident the Nell really did want to see her. It was nice but Amethyst still felt a touch of regret over her actions, even if she was able to laugh and talk like they were in touch that whole time.


	18. the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what year is it...

Pearl’s sisters stayed longer than expected under the guise of wanting to stay for

Christmas. Christmas was not a big deal in Pearl’s house so it was a clear they were having a hard time finding a place, Amethyst didn’t mind though and neither did Pearl. Pearl got a good amount of time off christmas and some days around new year’s. Amethyst made a bunch of cookies christmas eve, but her feet hurt so much she didn’t really do much of the work other than using the cookie cutters to meticulously cut up the flat dough in the economical way she could. Marina and Lana ended up getting flour all over the table, which annoyed Pearl greatly. 

“Please try not to waste all of our flour.” Pearl pouted moving the try of cookies to avoid the onslaught of white powder.  
Lana began to sweep the flour off the table, but sneezed causing her to spill it again “uh oh...” Pearl rolled her eyes but could not hide a smile.  
“Oh and you call me the klutz.” Marina scoffed, and Lana glowered at her in response and went back to sweeping.   
“Okay the cookies are out.” Amethyst announced, “But uh we have to wait to frost them.”  
“Can I help, I’m the artsy one.” Marina purred, Amethyst was going to take this at face value when she heard Pearl start to laugh out loud she spoke again. “Oh come on, just because I’m not as good as you or Lana doesn’t mean I can’t have the heart of an artist. You were always a worse dancer and look, it’s your living now!” Pearl went a little pale and Marina cringed visibly at her own mistake.   
“It’s fine, you’re right I used to be the worst, but you have missed my last few shows huh?” Pearl gave a fake smile that sent chills down Amethyst’s spine.  
“Ughhh okay guys are we, like good now...or?” Amethyst asked knowing there was no point in asking.  
“Yeah.” Pearl replied and Marina looked slightly relieved. 

The timer for the cookies went off and it was time to frost them, Marina did frost some of them but so did the others, Pearl’s had small details Amethyst didn’t notice at first, Lana had simple designs that were just plain nice to look at, and Marina’s looked i little like they were melting becuase she started first.   
Even though all there friends didn’t meet up for Christmas they exchanged texts and Amethyst even skyped some of her old dance friends they all were glad to hear from her and were overjoyed to hear she had a teaching opportunity lined up for after the new year. It was kind of nice to have company on the holiday but Amethyst already missed having time alone with Pearl even though it was only for a few weeks.   
The days between Christmas and New Year’s were uneventful, and on New Year’s eve Amethyst and Pearl invited some friends to have a small party at their apartment. It was just there main group of friends went Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, Peridot, and Lapis they would have a bunch of food and at least a handful would end up staying the night. It would be harder that year because Lana and Marie were still between places and were still staying Amethyst and Pearl’s.   
Lapis and Peridot were very couply all night Peridot even sat on Lapis’s lap and let her play with her hair. Amethyst did talk to Peridot a couple of times but it felt weird since she knew Peridot just wanted to go back to Lapis.  
Rose was always better about refraining from pda then again she had more of a reason too especially when at Pearl’s house. Lana and Marina were chatting with Garnet who they was apparently more acquainted with them and had some catching up to do. Amethyst sat on her arm chair for a while and around ten o’clock Pearl came up to her and asked if she would like to join her in the kitchen she was planning on getting the champagne out.   
At that point everyone was in the living room except them and Amethyst was distracted by the idea that Peri might steal her chair.   
“So Amethyst, can I talk to you?” Pearl tucked a bit of hair behind her ear like she did whenever she was playing cute, unless she is actually that cute. Amethyst didn’t think she could handle that idea.  
“Yeah...” she fought off the desire to say ‘we’re already talking’ or something like that.  
“I just want to tell you know some things... I feel you should...I would like you to know, about me and Rose. You sort of know that we were sort of off and on, right?”   
“Well kind of?” Amethyst felt a little uncomfortable.  
“She even mused about settling down with me, because the thing is when she dated other people...” Pearl exhaled “we still dated...”  
“Really did they know?”  
“Of course, and when Rose asked Greg how he felt he...he said he wanted something serious, he didn’t want to be some little amusement for her...and then she chose, she chose him. All I can think is...” she bit her lip, “what if I told her that sooner while she was dating someone she cared for a little less, or while she wasn’t dating anyone.”   
“Wow that’s rough, I’m, I didn’t know that.” Amethyst hovered a hand by Pearl’s arm and decided against it.  
“But now, now I don’t, I don’t feel that regret anymore. It wasn’t all of a sudden it was slow I only just realized how far I came tonight. The New Year it’s making me realize my growth I realize maybe everything was meant to be...like this.” Pearl smiled her eyes were misty and she sniffed a couple of times. “So let’s get out the bubbly.”  
They invited the guests into grab a glass and do a toast, it’s safer to do a toast with drink before the actual New Year to avoid glasses smashing to the ground. So they toasted to the old year almost two hours before midnight. The Champagne went fast partly thanks to Marina who drank a little more than her share because seeing two happy couples made her ‘depressed’. Then there was Peridot who asked lapis to pour a cup on her head as if it was gatorade and she just won the big game.Amethyst thought it was funny but felt a little jealous despite herself, also the champagne wasn’t cheap. Garnet led the toast and Amethyst almost chugged her glass then remembered the price tag and sipped, disgusted by her totally boring behavior. Pearl stood next to her and when she put her glass down slipped a hand in Amethyst’s and gave her a smile. It was not awkward like at the halloween party but Amethyst still felt compelled to let go. They did once people started to go back to the living room, before they followed Pearl put a hand on Amethysts shoulder “Ames...” another variant Pearl had been using “What will your new year’s resolution be?” She thought for a moment.  
“I want to be a better dancer I guess...” Pearl frowned slightly at Amethyst’s response.   
“That sounds great.” Pearl smiled now.  
“Well yeah most years I don’t even have one, but I want to find time to improve all around, I mean what about you?” Amethyst asked, not wanting to ramble any longer.  
“Find a way to put more hours in a day.” she laughed.  
“Hmmmm I would love extra sleep time.” Amethyst grinned and Pearl continued to laugh more genuine now.  
They went into the living room and Peridot was already in Amethyst’s seat.  
“No way Peri, in my own home.” Amethyst gaped.  
“Hmmmmm, what did you say again something about fives...” she smirked Lapis went over and sat on top of her, sideways with feet dangling over the armrest.  
“Yeah, fives.” Lapis smirked, Amethyst made a stink face and went to sit between Pearl and Rose. Pearl would occasionally put a hand on hers but almost like it was an accident would move it away.  
When the clock struck twelve everyone in the apartment shouted and they could hear other apartments shout too. They even heard something that was hopefully just a firework someone set off on the roof. Marina was already asleep when this happened and to the relief of onlookers was startled awake by the count down. People started shuffling out soon after and Garnet set herself a spot to sleep for the night. Marina made an incoherent joke about having dibs on Garnet and draped herself over her lap, garnet smiled and pushed her off leading to a high pitched whining sound emitting from Marina.


	19. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the New Year things will change

After new year’s Pearl was busier than ever and Amethyst was pretty busy too. She just started her teaching job the Monday after the holiday. She was nervous at first some of the kids seemed more serious than her, she wanted to be the best teacher for them so she persevered. One of her main concerns was the class size and mix of skill levels. She had some experience helping teach so she relied on that. 

After a couple of meetings she started to feel genuinely comfortable with her class, and some of the more talented students helped out where they could. Especially two girls who asked to go by the nicknames Chip and Skinny respectively, apparently they were both related to members of her old trope. They had heard all about Amethyst which made her feel bad that she didn’t even get a heads up from the other’s about what they were like or that they even existed before meeting them first day of class. Maybe it was their weird idea of surprise? Whatever it was it did not catch Amethyst off guard for long. When she walked out of the studio she was more excited for the next class then she thought she would. Her students were talented cool and actually respected her role as a teacher. Some of the kids looked genuinely very impressed when she did a small demonstration at the end of class, and they all cheered especially chip. 

Amethyst got home before Pearl as expected and saw Marina and Lana at the kitchen table looking at newspapers.

“What are you two up to?”Amethyst asked hanging her jacket up on the coat tree.

“Apartments.” Lana answered.

Marina looked surprised at her before hissing “She thinks we already have one picked out, ninny.”

“Oh.” she frowned in response.

“Guys I don’t actually care how long you stay, I won’t tell Pearl.” Amethyst laughed to herself a little, “Anyway I’m gonna go take a shower.

After Amethyst took her shower she changed and made dinner with Lana and Marina, they had more experience with Pearl’s eating habits, and basically knew what Pearl liked to eat more than Pearl did. They made a kale soup with a broth Pearl really loved and they were all excited to surprise her with it. Marina actually almost texted her about before Lana snatched the phone her hand and chucked it across the room, luckily Amethyst caught it, and silently thanked her parents for the three years of little league they enrolled her in.   
The door opened and they all looked up with anticipation but in the door was Peridot.

“Um Peri Ann, Peri Ann, did you text me or...?” Amethyst teased but she was actually a little concerned because Peridot looked super out of breath.

“Lapis is with Pearl...” She paused to catch her breath “their in the elevator now, Pearl, she got hurt I’m not sure what happened.”

There was a long pause none of them wanted to say anything and cement what just happened.

“Do they need any help?” Lana asked.

“I don’t know they should be here soon?” They all went into the hallway. 

The elevator opened and they saw Pearl leaning against Lapis.

“Pearl is going to need somewhere to sit and put up her feet right now.” Lapis stated sternly. 

“We have a reclining chair that she can sit in.” So they brought her in and it was then when Amethyst noticed she had a brace on. 

Pearl didn’t say anything for awhile it looked like she had been crying, a lot.

Lapis and Peridot stayed a little longer but eventually left. Marina was the first one to try to talk to Pearl.

“So what happened?” Marina asked softly. Fresh tears started to pour down Pearl’s cheeks. Lana put an hand on her shoulder.

“How bad is it?” Lana asked. Pearl took a big shaky breath in.

“It should be fine it’ll heal in a week or two, but I don’t have that kind of time. The show is in a couple of days and I need to be practicing everyday beforehand. The doctor thinks if I perform I could risk making the injuries permanent. This isn’t my fault...”

“Of course it’s not, P, dancers get hurt sometimes.” Amethyst kneeled on the ground next to her chair.

“That’s not what I meant, Lapis can tell you. I was tripped.” Pearl scowled.

“Seriously, why would anyone do that?” Amethyst realized the second after she asked.

“She was my understudy, just as talented as me, but she was too short for the role so they gave her the understudy role instead.” Marina looked like someone had just spat on her food.

“Tell me what low life did this!” Marina was on the verge of yelling, Lana however looked suspiciously quiet like she was planning a murder. No one wanted to ask if she could perform they already feared the worst. 

“It doesn’t matter, I either can perform or...” Pearl sighed “I’ll see how I feel tomorrow.”


	20. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some angst

Pearl slept on the chair that night, Amethyst and her sisters brought her blankets and pillows to make her comfortable.  
Amethyst woke up the next day to the sound of Pearl shrieking from the next room. Amethyst bolted up and ran to the living room where Pearl sat on the ground sobbing with her cast mostly off. Lana who was sleeping on the couch that night was comforting her.

“Pearl I could have gotten you something, why would you try to take off your brace?” Pearl didn’t answer her sister she was sobbing too hard to speak. Both Lana and Amethyst knew why she was doing that she was trying to see if she could walk without crutches or a cast. Obviously she couldn’t, it looked like she lost her balance and tripped over a foot stool.  
Marina came in moments later groggy, that girl must sleep like the dead, and Amethyst was not surprised. She saw Pearl and immediately put it together, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
Pearl’s ankle looked much worse than Amethyst had feared it was swollen and bruised it look incredibly painful there was no way Pearl would heal in time for the show. At that point Amethyst just hoped Pearl would recover fully period.  
Lana tried to help Pearl onto her feet and it was a slow painful process, she sat her back down on her chair and helped her secure her brace again.  
“I’ll get you some painkillers...” Lana offered quietly before getting up and briskly walking to the kitchen making no mind of either Amethyst or Marina.  
“I guess she won...” Pearl choked.  
Marina gasped and went to her side, “Pearl please don’t say that, there is no way any of us will let that low life take your spot.”  
“She is my understudy I have no say in who takes my place that is for the director to decide and she already has.” More tears swelled in Pearls eyes and she shuttered.  
Amethyst could barely focus at work but at least she knew Pearl wasn’t all by herself at home. Lana was the first to offer to call in, and she would take turns until Pearl was well enough to stay by herself which would only take a week or so. 

Lapis visited the next day after dance she talked to Pearl alone in her room, she said it was about the show. They stayed in their for a while and when Lapis stepped out she looked solemn and sighed.  
“So what was that?” Amethyst asked.  
“Mary isn’t going to get the part.” Lapis deadpanned.  
“Who’s that, wait she was the one who hurt Pearl right that makes sense.” Amethyst waited for Lapis to respond. “Are they canceling the show?”  
“No,” Lapis sighed again “ they want me to do it, I also learned the lead part in case something happened to the understudy.”  
“Are you?”  
“Of course, I did come here to ask Pearl if she would mind, she said she was fine with it. I don’t know how honest she was being though.”  
“Well I’m sure she’s just happy it isn’t trick who’s doing the play.” Amethyst assured  
Lapis sighed “Well I hope to see you at the show.”

After Lapis left Amethyst went to talk to Pearl and see how she was, “Hey P” she smiled.  
Pearl looked up from her book and smiled back, her cheeks and eyes were red but dry. “Hi.”  
“How are you feeling?” Amethyst stepped in and let the door fall mostly closed behind her.  
“Alright.” Pearl sighed, “I mean not really, but I’ll live. I just, I don’t know what I’m going to do, it’s not just about this show it’s about...” she took a deep breath in through her mouth and out her nose. “I have dedicated so much time to dance, time I will never get back and I might never be able to do it again. Even if I could I don’t even know if it’s what I want to do anymore.”  
“P it’s not a waste of time to do what you love.”  
“That’s just it, for years now I have been dancing and not loving it like I used to. I’ve been killing myself over being the best, I’ve stopped playing violin almost entirely, I have put all my energy into dance. I realize ballet...I can’t do it for my whole life even if I get better enough to keep performing this time, I could get hurt again and either way I’m going to get too old to dance unless I die first.”  
“Woah woah Pearl, it’s fine you have time, you can do whatever you want with it. Especially now, When you’re not in too much pain take your time read, write, play, or just relax, talk to me. We can just hang out” Amethyst put a hand on Pearl’s and smiled warmly.  
Pearl sobbed and shook as she leaned into Amethyst who was now sitting on Pearl’s bed next to her. Amethyst decided to stop talking there, she realized there wasn’t really anything to say Pearl just needed to cry in order to heal.


	21. curtain call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my laptop broke but I got it fixed

They all got ready for the ballet around four o'clock. Pearl’s sisters helped her get ready, they did her hair and makeup. She didn't need help, she could do it on her own but it felt nice to be pampered. 

Amethyst decided to wear a nice outfit even before Pearl got injured, she bought it the month before and had no reason not to wear it now. Originally the plan was to surprise Pearl after the show, showing her that she could in fact wear something nice for a nice occasion, without being prompted. 

She began doing her hair the night before, putting it up in curlers before bed like an old lady. She even got Lana’s help doing her eyebrows. By the time she was ready to leaves she felt like a different person. It felt foreign but mostly it felt good and she knew Pearl would be impressed with all the effort. When Pearl saw her before the show she was ready for her to make some kind of comment but she didn't actually seem to notice. Amethyst couldn't blame her, though, she was probably still devastated about not being in the show. 

They got to the theatre, and met up with Peridot, Garnet, and Rose, this was the first time Pearl had seen them since her accident happened. They were all dressed up Garnet wore a cocktail dress, Peridot wore a suit, and Rose was wearing a nice blouse black pants along with pink and gold jewelry. None of them seemed to know what to say to Pearl, Rose especially tried to stay positive, but even she looked like she was about to cry. Pearl, on the other hand, looked to be in better spirits, she chatted with everyone and joked, and talked about how well she knew Lapis would do despite her not being the primary understudy. Amethyst could tell Peridot had no idea how Pearl was able to put on such a brave face when most people would refuse to go to show at all. Pearl’s close friends knew her thought process, though, and Amethyst was more concerned than ever. 

They started filling the theatre fifteen minutes before the show started the lights went down. A woman walked on stage and talked for a moment before walking off. A moment later the show began. The stage was beautiful, the costumes were amazing, and Pearl was right. Lapis did great. Amethyst would look over at Pearl every so often. She was shifting in her seat, watching Lapis move across the stage, with every jump Pearl gripped the armrests on her chair. One time she looked over to see Pearl’s eye glistened like she was about to cry, and she was mouthing something that Amethyst couldn’t make out.   
A tap on Amethyst’s shoulder took her attention away from the stage and to Pearl who leaned in to talk to her in a broken whisper.  
“Amethyst I, I need to step out, can you help me.” Amethyst shook her head yes to respond. Trying not to make too much noise Amethyst got up and handed Pearl her crutches a couple people sitting around them including a couple of their friends looked up for a moment before turning back to the stage.  
As soon as the two were back in the lobby Pearl started to cry Amethyst lead her to a seat and rubbed her back.   
“Are you okay? That was a dumb question of course you aren’t.” Amethyst waited for Pearl to respond, she didn’t. “Pearl do you want to leave or ?”  
Pearl inhaled deeply, “No, no I’m fine, I don’t want to keep you from watching the show and we’d have to ask Marina, and Lana to leave and that wouldn’t be fair.”  
“Okay Pearl we can just take a lift home, and I honestly don’t need to stay.” Amethyst reassured her.   
“Oh, but you got all dressed up, and now you...”Pearl continued sobbing.  
“I only really dressed up because I didn’t want you to think I’m a slob, look at me I’m wearing a little black dress I would never chose this on my own.”  
“What’s wrong with your dress?”  
“Uggghhh, that’s beside the point, what I’m saying is, I did this for you I honestly don’t care about seeing the rest of this show I’d rather leave especially if I knew it would make you feel better.”   
Pearl looked up at her and smiled, “okay, yeah.” 

As soon as the two got back to the apartment, and Pearl was sitting in her armchair, Amethyst kicked off her heels and fell back onto the couch.  
“Ugh, this dress is too tight.” Amethyst groaned, got up, and unzipped her dress before wiggling out and letting it fall to the ground.   
Pearl was looking away pointedly with a hand blocking her view of Amethyst.   
“P, chill I’m not naked.”   
“I know, I just wanted to give you a little privacy, also a heads up would have been nice.” Pearl mumbled, still looking away, making it nearly impossible for Amethyst to hear her.  
“What’s wrong with giving a good friend a surprise strip tease?” Amethyst teased using a nasally voice, Pearl still refused to look. “Fine I’m going to change into my pajamas.” she laughed and stepped out. When she came back she was in pajama pants and a t shirt. She washed her makeup off and put her hair in a ponytail.   
The two watched movies together until Pearl’s sisters came back from the ballet. By that time they had fallen asleep on the couch, Pearl leaning against Amethyst.


End file.
